The newest member of the furious five
by Xxanimegirl12xX
Summary: A new kid who is a little tiger comes to the palace to train. She was a past she doesn't like. And the five and po want to know what it is. Can they break her shyness to see how well she really can fight? Better than shounds.T for language. This is my 1st
1. Hey who's the kid? Part 1

Morning-  
>Tigress Pov-<p>

I had just woken up with my friend viper. Since she's the only other girl here, i hang out with her the most. We started our day going into the kitchen before Po could have a chance on eating everything.

Viper decided to start a conversation, so we weren't in silence. "How many rounds do you we're going to do today?" she asked joyfully.

"At least ten. Po might do more." I sighed, it was the truth.  
>"Probably." we were right in front of the kitchen. There was some laughing.<br>_Thump. _"That was close" _louder thump. _"Owww that really hurt!"  
>If I didn't think about, i would of thought it was po. But the voice, it was a child's, more specifically a <em>girls<em> voice.

Viper and i barged in there to see a child rubbing her head. This was odd, a child? She probably wouldn't do us any harm, but she is still a intruder.  
>I got into my fighting stance. But right when i did the kid vanished right in front of us! She looked as shocked as us.<br>"Viper, did you see a midget as well?" i said looking around.  
>"Well yeah, but then she vanished. At least i know I'm not going insane.<br>"We better keep an eye out today. She doesn't look dangerous, but she may be an intruder." I stated seriously.  
>Viper agreed with me one hundred percent. This is strange, she adores children severely.<br>Right after that Po walked into the kitchen. I guess we were looking more serious than i thought. It freaked out the _dragon warrior. __  
><em>  
>One hour later-<br>Crane's Pov-

We're going to start training in a hour. So to kill time, Monkey, Mantis, and I are having a little bit of sparring. We were taking turns. This round was Mantis vs. Monkey. They seemed sucked into their fight.  
>Monkey was losing.<br>"You might want go full force monkey. You're going to get demolished if you don't." I warned him.  
>"Oh cool your jets. I'm just waiting to get him." he said staring at me.<br>This gave Mantis the perfect opportunity to trimpel Monkey. He can be victorious sometimes.  
>"Wow! You just got served monkey!" Mantis gloated.<br>After that comment, there was a girlish laughter. We thought it could of been Viper since her and Tigress are the only two girls. But this laughter was far more childish. We turned to see who it was, sure enough it was a little tiger cub.  
>"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" I tried saying nicely.<br>"Hmm?" Then she looked up realizing she got caught. She just smiled, waved goodbye and ran off.  
>"That wasn't strange at all." Monkey said sarcastically.<br>"I wonder if Viper and Tigress has seen her yet. Or even Po." Mantis pondered.  
>"Maybe we'll see her later." i said.<br>"Or maybe Shifu will see her first."  
>"Now I really hope we see her."<p>

Noon-  
>Snowy pov-<br>I've been going around the palace all day! Finding Shifu is kind of hard to find. But I'm glade I haven't. He'll be mad if i tell him I've already been spotted by the furious five.'  
>I was on top of the training hall. On top of the hall, so I can watch the five and the Panda practice. I always find it amusing watching others train and be themselves.<br>'It's just going to be weird when i start training.' I thought  
>I then heard all of them (except Shifu he wasn't in there girrrrrr) start talking about me.<p>

Tigress Pov-  
>I want to f anyone else besides me and Viper has seen this girl. Maybe i should ask. I pondered inside.<br>I then cleared my throat. They all look at me "Guy i know it seems weird but have anyone of you seen a little girl today in the palace?"  
>It was Crane who answered, "Yeah, the three of us (refering to him, mantis, monkey) saw her earlier. I asum you and Viper did too?"<br>I quickly nodded as did Viper. Then i turned to po. "Have you seen the kid yet po?"he looked confused.  
>"What kid?" i responded. "Maybe your just seeing things." he thought that but then added. "Or maybe the Palace is haunted." he had a grin.<p>

I was about to hit him for being stupid, but then there was a laughter.  
>It was on top of us. The roof? When i looked up sure enough there was a child there...<p>

Snowy Pov-

Tigress spotted me. "There's the intruder!" She yelled pointing.  
>'Intruder? No! I'm going to live here soon!' I thought.<br>They're fast. They were already on the roof! Well, except for Po.  
>"Come on! Let's get her." Monkey commanded.<br>"Wait no!" I screamed. But they where coming at me at full force. I had to run.  
>I bolted off the roof. Which wasn't good for me, I hated heights. I hope they didn't notice me flinch when I was going down.<br>I immanently thought of them chasing me as a game of tag. And I started laughing. Off to the bamboo forest. I figured they would still be chasing me, it's the perfect place to lose them.

five minutes later-

'Ok, in the forest. Po's with them. This isn't good. They even splited up. They all probably hate me.' I thought.  
>I was kind of getting tired from running. So i rested next to pile of bamboo. And i decided to make a strategy.<br>"Let's see, It's Monkey and Crane. Also, Mantis with Viper. Then there's Tigress with Po." I said lowly to myself.

There was the sound of a branch right next to me… I turned around to see viper and Mantis.

I screamed standing up. 'How did they find me?' I thought. Wait, I was in plain sight…

"Hey, they were right when they said they found her." Monkey muttered a bit too loudly behind me.

I had then changed my direction onto the ground. Mantis and Viper on my left, monkey and Crane on my right, and by the looks of it Tigress and Po where right in front of me….

Well that's the end of part 1. I'll try to update soon. Tell me what you thought about it, or I might change my mind. I'm really not that good at writing (I always mess up).

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung fu Panda. I wish I could.

Xxanimelovinggirl12xX out! Peace!


	2. Hey who's the kid? Part 2

**Hey who's the kid? Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung fu Panda. I really hope you weren't that 1% (estimated guess) that thought that I did.**

Snowy's Pov

They were all around me. Circling me, just like at the bar…

Memories where filling my head. Being surrounded by others, cornered, afraid… This time I don't have my brother to save me.

I didn't realize that I had tear's starting to run down my face. I only noticed it when the furious five and the dragon warrior exchanged worried glances to each other.

'Shit, I have to get away from them.' I thought. The ground was just a dirt pile. I used that to my advantage. I kicked it with my right foot. A dust cloud formed around us.

'Now's my chance, I can get away now.' With that I jumped on top of the bamboo. I listen to them once I got my balance.

Tigress took control. "Everyone skater back out." She was getting serious on finding me. I wonder why.

' I am starting to wonder if that baster Shifu even told them I was coming… Where the hell is he anyway?' I was so caught up in my thought's I didn't notice Crane fly up behind me.

"There you are." He sighed in relief landing on top of the bamboo as well.

That's when I panicked.

Crane's Pov, (like two seconds before finding Snowy)

'The poor kid, she looked scared beyond her mind. We all noticed it.' I muttered inside myself. 'Tigress made us split up to find her. I hope she doesn't get hurt.'

I then turn left. I saw her. She had delicately balanced herself, better than we could of around her age. 'Speaking of which, how old is she? By the looks of it, she is thirteen.'

I went down towards her, before anything could happen to her.

"There you are." I then sighing in relief knowing it was true. I had balanced myself like her on the bamboo.

That was a wrong move. I startled her. She panicked and went backwards; there was nothing there to support her. She fell; there was shock in her eyes.

"Shit!" I flew down to her before she could hit the ground. I placed her down gently.

This was a near death experience for her; I wasn't surprised that she was still in shock.

"Guy's I found her." I yelled keeping an eye on her.

They all were there in seconds.

"What happened?" Viper sounded worried.

"She was on top of the bamboo. I accidently scared her. So she went backwards." I explained in a heartbeat.

"Well, now we know that Snow leopards can't fly." Mantis tried to make a joke. Viper shot him a death glare.

"Well, we should get Shifu to check her out…" Po started.

This snapped the kid out of her eternal shock. "Shifu, you know where he is?" This brought hope into her eyes.

"Not exactly, he left this morning. We'll bring you back to the Jade Palace; we'll wait for him there."

"Oh thank you! I have been looking everywhere for him! Well, that explains why I couldn't find him." She started a pity laugh at herself.

"But, before we do that, you have to tell us your name." Tigress declared like a life-or-death situation.

"Oh yea, my name is-" she was cut off by herself. She had apparently fainted and fell backwards.

"This isn't good." I heard Po complain.

"We better get her to the jade palace quickly." Viper sounded like she was about to take control.

Po put the kid on his back. We all ran as fast as we could to the palace. Hoping that shifu was there.

Shifu's Pov

'I am disappointed with Snowy. She said she was going to be here today!' I muttering colorful words under my breath when I reached the top of the step's to the Jade Palace.

That's when I noticed Viper; she was slithering back and forth.

"Viper, what's wrong?" I asked.

I guess she didn't notice me. "Oh, master shifu we need you come with me!" she sounded frantic. I wonder how bad Po hurt himself this time…

"What happened?"

"I'll explain on the way! Hurry."

-two minutes later-

'Ok, good news, I found Snowy; bad news is she's fainted.'

She was right in front of us, lying down on Tigress's bed. Viper filled me in on what happened. Now it was my turn to explain something.

"I assume I never told you that we were getting a new student?" I sighed when everyone looked surprised. And I continued, "Her name is Snowy. She is the age of thirteen, though sometimes she doesn't act like it. She also sometimes has speech problems. The rest is up to her to tell you."

I then notice one of her ear's twitches. I assume she is now waking up. "Speaking of which, Snowy will you please at least open your eyes?" I tried saying in a kind voice.

She then rose herself up. A grin from ear to ear. She waved at me. But then her eyes turned soured when she remembered what she just went to…

**That's the end of the chapter. I'll try my best to update soon. I just have a lot of homework that is due tomarrow (Monday) and Tuesday. Ugh... why did all my teachers decide to do that?**

**XxAnimegirl12xX out! (and might never return from a world called school!)**


	3. Silent words

Chapter 3: Silent Words

Snowy's Pov-

'I can't believe what he made me go through!' I jumped out from under the covers; if I could speak I would be screaming at him. Flames in my eyes, I think I scared Shifu… it felt like ages looking at him. Thinking of everything I just had to go through. Hitting my head on the cupboard, running from the five, making Crane get me. Oh yeah, that reminds me, Crane!'

I shifted my pissed off attention towards Shifu, to kindness towards Crane.

I turned towards Crane. He took like three steps back. I was holding back my laughter. 'Wait laughter? I shouldn't be able to make any noises.' I bowed of gratitude towards him. I heard him jump.

"How often does she have mood swings?" I heard Monkey ask.

"Surprisingly, this is the first I've heard of her switching from pissed off to happy in two seconds."Master Shifu admitted.

"You can't blame her. Crane did save her from being a pancake." Viper smiled. I nodded my head in agreement.

"So Snowy, why didn't you just tell us you were a new student?" Tigress asked.

I rolled my eye's signaling 'I did, you just didn't let me explain' I heard Po laughing.

"Well Tigress, she's right we did chase her off into the forest." This shocked me. Po understood me?

This was a shock to everyone else as well.

"How do you understand what she's talking about Po?" Crane asked.

"Well, it's in her eyes. She expresses her words through the eyes. I thought you guys noticed it too." He said sheepishly.

I looked down at the ground. I didn't want people to know what I was thinking. 'This isn't a good thing that Po can do that. Now how am I going to have a single private thought?'

"So Po, do you mind being the translator, until the rest of us pick up on what she is trying to say?" Shifu asked.

Po looked at me to see if I approved. I signaled him. 'Fine, but don't read my thought's when it isn't needed.'

He agreed with me. 'Thank god. I won't have to worry about them knowing my secret.' This caught Po off. But ignored it and answered Shifu.

"Yea, sure, I don't mind and neither does she."

"Well then. I'll see you all tomorrow. I will not force training for the rest of the day." With that Shifu was off for the day. Well he had one more comment. "Oh, and Snowy, your room is the one across from Po's."

This is where hell was going to happen… Now the news just hit Viper's head.

Viper's Pov-

'I can't believe it! This kid is going to be training with us now. This is going to be Terrific, maybe I should take her to the training hall!' I was glowing with joy.

I saw Snowy looking at Po. She slightly pointed at me, her eye's asking something. Po then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"She wants to know why it looks like you're going to kidnap her." With that Mantis, Monkey and I started laughing. Crane and Tigress started to shake their heads knowing it was true.

"Well, we should all go back to the training hall. Since we didn't really train, Snowy, you're welcome to join us." Crane said.

I looked at her with my eyes pleading. She sighed and nodded her head in agreement to this.

"Off to the training hall we go!" I shrieked in excitement.

-Five minutes later,-

"Sooooo, Snowy," I stopped for a second, I could see the others sighing for what was about to happen. "What's your favorite color, food, so your thirteen, where did you use to live, where's your mom and dad, are you an only child-" I could of asked more, but Tigress covered my mouth.

"Sorry about that. Viper just a little excitable at times is all." Tigress tried to apologize for me, ugh I hate that.

She was a little confused at first. Then picked up her right hand pinky and thumb where the only two sticking out, the twisted her hand side to side.

"Oh! You like yellow!" she nodded and continued. Making a wavy line with her arm, then making a bowl with her hands and pretending to drink something. "Noodle soup isn't it!" she agreed "Then you got to try Po's noodles! There the best!"

She ignored it and looked at Po to tell the rest. He looked real quickly and explained the rest.

"She is thirteen years old; she used to train at southern China, that's all she told me." Po said in one big sentence.

-Crane's Pov

It looked like Viper was about to protest on something. Damn, Snowy's lucky that we just made it to the training hall.

Excitement rose in both Po and Viper. This wasn't going to end well for a curtain person. Most likely Snowy by the way everything is.

"Let's do some basic strength tests!"Po suggested looking towards the bunching bag (you know that thing that looked like a bandit)

So that was what he was going for he was still trying to prove that there was just something about the doll that made it hard to bet. Sometimes I still wonder if he is really the Dragon Warrior.

He practically dragged the poor kid over there. She didn't even look like she understood what was going on.

"Snowy, hit the punching and I tell you what to do next." Po commanded after placing her in front of it.

She did exactly what Po did the first time. She just barley tapped it. Then got it through her head. I could just see the words threw her eyes, hmm I wonder if this is what Po sees to understand her.

'OH! This thing is much heavier than I thought it would be. I'll get it this time, prepare to die you evil thing!' I laughed at what she was 'saying' Po saw it too and joined in.

"So I take it you saw that too Crane?" Po said in between his laughs.

I just nodded. Then once I stop I saw Snowy preparing for the second hit.

This time it went all the way to the floor. She barely hit it the second time. Hitting it a few feet back towards the wall. Proud of her accomplishment, she jumped up in the air. Then she saw how far it went, she kinda looked like she was pissed off.

Po then tried to prove that he wasn't like that anymore. Well let me make a long story short. When he went up to the dummy, he hit it like Snowy did the first time on her second try. But he didn't hit it back a second time, the moron let it hit him. Causing him to go through the whole chores. When he was done with it he was covered in ash and burnt fur.

We all started to laugh at what Po did, years after he had joined Kung fu! Nobody in the whole world could be as bad as him!

Well, everybody was laughing (even Tigress (scary) except Snowy. She doesn't know that Po gets hurt a lot of the time. This wasn't anything compared to some of the stuff that happens to him.

She looked franticed at Po. Examining him from head to toe. She was trying to say something, but no words would come out. I couldn't even understand what she was even trying to signal to him. Then the surprising part happened "Po, are you ok?" she asked out loud. Everyone stopped laughing and stared even Po a bit.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you alright, you got burnt badly." She admitted, I don't even think she realized that she was talking.

"Um, yeah. I've had worse happen to me."

"Yo, Snowy you could talk this whole time?" Mantis asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she looked surprised. Then she started to think, and put 2+2 together. Then she made the 4. "OMG! Why didn't any of you guys tell me I was talking out load? That is something important to know you know!" she looked really... happy?

"I suggest we all go to bed before any other surprises happen tonight. They can happen when Shifu is around. So he can believe us about what we are talking about." Tigress told us.

I think that Snowy would have protested, but I don't think that she had the energy to debate on it. (Oh yeah, I never did tell you she's a midget; know that's out of know where but you need to know that. She goes up to Tigress waist)

"So Snowy, what's your family's name?" Viper asked.

She thought about it for a second. "I don't think I should tell you yet."

"Come on! You can trust me." Snowy then whispered something into Viper's ear.

When Snowy left, we asked Viper what she said.

"Her last name… it's lung. Her uncle is Tai Lung."

I couldn't belive my ears. So I went outside. Only to see Shifu, about to faint.

Well to late, shifu did. Uh oh.

**-Me, Snowy, and the others walk in -**

**Everyone:-sits down-**

**Me: I want a cookie.**

**Snowy: they aren't good for you.**

**Me: -glares at Snowy-**

**Snowy: -glares back-**

**Po: I sware, I think there both on something!**

**Mantis: Is it the cookies?**

**Tigress: -sighs at the others childishness; and grabs two cookies-**

**Me and Snowy: -still in glaring contest-**

**Tigress: I'll give you both a cookie –gets out attention- if –sinks our heads at what could happen- you admit 'you-know-what' –has a grin-**

**Me: You bastard! –shows cookie- ugh… I don't own Kung fu Panda**

**Snowy: She does own me! **

**Tigress: and?**

**Me: -looks down in defeat- Thanks for reviewing AnimationUniverse2005and poison1234.**

**Tigess: -gives us both our cookies-**

**Me: COOKIE! –Eats it-**

**Viper: oh yeah you didn't tell them what the next chapter will be called.**

**Me: -thinks- hmm….. GOT IT! The death of the Bunching Bag!**

**Crane: She means a real punching bag right?**


	4. Choices and Tears

**me: PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF FLIPPEN SAKES! DON'T MURDER ME! -hides-**

**Tirgress: -sighs- she'll explain herself at the end of the story -looks at me- if she ever decided to come out again**

**Po: Hmmm. At least Snowy just stays quiet, in stead of hidding in FEAR.**

**Me: (still isn't comming out) j-j-just g-get on wi-with the s-story...**

**Desclaimer (yes i'm doing it before the story for once): I don't own the story, only the plot and Snowy.**

**AN: I know i said this one would be the death of the punching bag thing. But i needed this chapter first. To show where Snowy gets her anger and stuff to punch the bag how she does.**

-Snowy's Pov-

I knew it... I knew i shouldn't have told Viper. "SO WHY THE HELL DID I?" I screamed running to my room. I knew nobody could hear me, and I didn't care.

I would of been alright with it. 'But shifu, she told shifu! He won't let me stay here now that he knows!'

Tears were streaming down my face by the time I reached my room. I slammed the door and fell face first into my bed. I tried to go to sleep, but I was far to upset to. The only thing i could do know was try to calm do, so the five don't hear me.

-Po's Pov-

Crane turned back to us. "Guys i need some help, Shifu's KO!" He yelled flying out.

We practicly sprinted outside, we saw Shifu Knocked uncoincence (please forgive me if i spelt that wrong). Tigress scooped him up and we rushed him to his coridors (aka bedroom).

When we placed him down, he jerked back up. "Shifu! Are you alright?" We all practicly asked?"

Shifu then looked slightly pissed. "Yes i'm alright you morrons. Now leave." He commanded pointing to the door.

"But master," Viper protested. "Shouldn't we discuss about Snowy? I mean, you know. She is related to one of the strongest enemys ever known." she then looked down.

Shifu then let out a sigh. "Very well, since she has done nothing wrong. I shall leave it up to all of you. Report back to me in the morning on you decision." With that he shoved all of us out of his room. "And we start training tomarrow."

He then closed the door along with locking it.

"Hmm," I slightly muttered while we started to walk.

"What is it Po?" Mantis asked leaping onto my sholder.

"What are we going to do with Snowy?"

"That's a ridiculus quesiton Po! We're going to let her stay here!" Viper snapped.

"But she could be evil like her uncle!" Monkey complained

"She's just like any other child! She deserves a chance here!"

"She could stab all of us in our sleep!"

"I'll stab you if you two keep bickoring!" Tigress finally threaten. That shut them both up. "If anything we're going to decided it in the morning."

We finally reached our cabbins. We all retired to our rooms, I decided that I was going to stay up a bit longer. When I thought everyone was asleep, I left my room to go study some scroles.

But when I left my room, something caught my attention. I heard someone crying. I knew better than to think that it was the five. Damn, thoughs people have never shed a single tear infront of a nothing living person in their life I think.

I craked Snowy's bedroom door. There I saw her shaking and crying. I couldn't believe it. She had only been here for a few hours, and we had already ruin her. She was trying her best to be quiet. Snow was doin a good job if the five didn't hear her.

I couldn't stand seeing her like this. So i decided to help her. "Snowy?" I murmured delicatly walking in. She didn't hear me I got closer to her and sat on her bed. "Snowy, are you alright?" I was a dumbass for asking that. I carefull patted her back.. she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Po?" she asked sitting up. I could barely see her face, but i could tell she's been crying for a while. She was slightly shaking like she was scared. She figured it was me and cleaned her face. "Yeah I'm alright! Just got a huge headack." I could tell clearly that was a lie.

"Snowy, you really shouldn't lie. Tell me, whats wrong little one?" i asked lighting up a candle, i placed it down on her sidetable.

She was starting to go into tears again. I quickly pulled her into a hug. "Snowy calm down. Tell me what's bothering you."

She was starting to hiccup from all the tears. "Y-you *hic* gu-guys ar-are *hic* go-going to *hic* g-g-get r-ride of m-me... *hic*" she was bawling her eyes out. She really thought we would just thought her out.

I couldn't stand it. I made her look me straight in the eye. "Snowy listen to me," she was trying her best, while rubbing her eyes. "We are not going to get ride of you. Just because you're related to Tai Lung doens't mean anything." I pulled her into a hug again. "You might of just gotten here. But you're already part of our family.

I just let her continue crying untill i thought she fell asleep. I put her to bed and decided to get some sleep myself.

-Snowy's Pov after Po leave's-

I hope that Po was right. Cause I can't afford him to be wrong. i've already been rejected by 3 other Kung fu masters.

I can't believe that I am acting this weak. I should be more strong. That's what bubby said. I need to get more strong so that way i can defend myself.

I need to start practice. I guess that sleep is gonna have to wait. I'm gonna have to get training started now if i want to prove myself that I am strong to the five.

I ran out of my room, silently as possible. I didn't want to wake anybody up. This was going to be my personal training. I don't need them to convince me to go back to bed and stuff...

When I got to the training room. The first thing I saw was that horrible punching bag. This was perfect. I hatted that damn thing. It's gonna need new fucking stuffing when i'm done!

**Me: -comes out from hidding- **

**Snowy: now tell them your story. -looks at the audience- this is going to be a bit long sorry.**

**Me: -sighs- ok, for Christmass I got a new laptop. I was going to start my stories. But then I discovered that the damn thing didn't have microsoft stuff. I was kinda pissed. I have resently found that I actualy have a thing called 'word' on my pc. It's like a basic form of word. It works it the way's that I need. Except for the fact that it doesn't have any spell check. So this is how I normaly type, without correction.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. (which might be real soon)**


	5. The Death Of The Punching Bag

**Snowy: You are SO not making me doing that!**

**Me: YES I AM!**

**Monkey: what is it?**

**Snowy: I at least don't eat cookies while sitting on a counter reading books!**

**Me:-grins- NOW YOU DO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung fu Panda**

**-**Viper's Pov morning**-**

We all woke up early the next morning.

But one thing shocked us, Snowy wasn't in her room. We didn't know were she was. All she left was a note.

_Dear furious five/dragon warrior/shifu_

_I am still near by. I am just doing some training still if you are reading this note. Do not be alarmed. You'll be seeing me shortly.  
>Will see you after breakfest,<br>Snowy,_

We decieded to go along to breakfest. Expecting Snow to already be in there. But we found that she had already eatten. So that would mean that she was training again.

We all sat down for breakfest. Mantis decided to start a conversation.

"So do you think Snowy's a banana or a apple?" He didn't make much since with the quesiton.

"What's the difference?" Po asked.

"A banana is someone who does defence more often, and can bruise easily. An apple is someone who does offence more often, and is hard to tell that it's bruised and hurt." Mantis explained.

We all thought about it. Tigress spoke. "She's a banana, she defends herself alot."

"No, she's an apple." Monkey said. "She doens't burise easily. She's a tough cookie!"

"You're both wrong, Snowy's both," we turned to Po "She's strong, defending and attacking is easy. She try's her best to not show that she is hurt. But she does get bruised." He has some serious eyes.

After a couple more minutes of the conversation. We were all done with our breakfest. We meet Shifu outside of the dinning room. "Have you decided yet?" he asked.

"We're keeping her dumbass. I thought you would of known that. Consindering that you know everything." Monkey said sarcasticly.

-With Snowy-

I've been up all night. The only reason why I had noticed is by the fact that the room was brighter than before.

I had been practicing my punching. I was finaly able to move the punching bag a couple more feet. "Almost there!" I murmured to myself.

The more I tried, then more i got annoied. I decided to use lodgic.

"I'LL GET YOU!" this is when i got to pissed off at it. I then started to punch it freely.

I landed one last solid punch and it caused it to go acrose the room. If it wasn't for the fact that Po had opeaned the door it would of broken it. I ran towards the door, jumping over the group of people blocking me. I watched the punching bag go down the thousand step stair case. It was still going, not even hitting the ground yet.

I turned around. "Was that a new record?" I asked them.

"Yeah, i'm pretty sure of it. I think it's going all the way to America (there already in China)." Mantis said sarcasticly.

For the next few hours. I watched the others practice, due to the fact that I was to tire and sore to train anymore.

It was finaly lunch time, so I decided that we should do something. "LUNCHTIME!" They stared at me as I skipped out the door. "The last person to the kitchen has to eat a rotten egg!" I started running now "And i mean it!"

Everyone stared at each other. Shifu had gone to town to get some things. So they decided that it would be ok. They all raced down to the dinning room.

When we got in there Snow was on the counter eatting a small cookie. "So what do you guys want for lunch?" she said with a small grin. She then motioned over to Po, "looks like you're gonna have a rotten egg as a side dish.

-With Shifu-

I was on the other side of town. I decided to get far away as possible from all of them to shop. It was very relaxing.

I was in the middle of buying some fruits when something landed next to me. I turned to see what it was. IT WAS THE FUCKING PUNCHING BAG! How did they manage to do that?

I looked up, i didn't see crane, all of them were still training. It didn't make any since, I just asum that Snowy did it (considering we didn't know her strength yet). I just carried it with me the rest of the time of shopping.

I then noticed somthing out of the corner of my eye. It was a cookie shop. I decided that i would go get snowy and the others some sweats... This would be interesting.

-Snowy's Pov-

It's strange, i would of thought that they would kick me out. But they are all being real nice to me. I'm kinda gald about it. I don't know what would happen if I got kicked out of ANOTHER kung fu palace.

I then noticed that Viper was staring at me. "What is it Viper?"

"Umm i kinda got a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Do you have any family at all? You know... besides Tai Lung, that is still alive."

I didn't really want to answer her, but that would be the only that she would leave me alone about it. "Umm yeah, my mom and dad are alive. My brother died a few years ago. I got a couple of cousins." i didn't go into details about any of them for a reason.

"Oh that's cool," mantis said half paying attention.

Everyone looked bored. So i decided to wow them, "What do you guys want to drink." I asked trying told back my laugh.

**me: -is eatting cookie- nom nom nom...**

**snowy: She just said that she was sorry that the chapter was short.**

**me: nom nom!**

**snowy: um, i quote "I'm a wal-nut from wal-mart!"**

**me: NOM NOM**

**snowy: She's got a funny chapter next. so stay tuned!**


	6. Impossible in a Drink

Recap:

_"Oh that's cool," mantis said half paying attention._

_Everyone looked bored. So i decided to wow them, "What do you guys want to drink." I asked trying told back my laugh._

Snowy's Pov-

They all looked at each other. Viper spoke up "What do we have?"

"Well-" I opened the cabinets; i was attacked by a pile of dust. I got out of the pile that had glopped me whole "I'm ok! Now what do we have..." I looked closer.

"I could make you guys' tea... or wait. YOU GUYS HAVE LEMONS!" I then did a small happy dance.

"We have lemons? Since when?" Monkey asked in disbelief he looked we're i was staring. "WHEN DID WE GET LEMONS?"

I snapped back into reality form, "We'll I'm going to make you guys some lemonade then. Then a special drink for me." I told grinning.

"Do you think we should hide the sugar?" I heard crane whisper.

-Five minutes later-

"I got it!" I announced giving them all there lemonade. "We even had enough for me to make myself a drink with the lemons." I cheerfully said getting my drink.

This was going to be fun. All of them would be expecting to see me have a glass of lemonade. I decided to enjoy my drink before they noticed it.

"This tastes awesome Snow!" Mantis managed to say drinking his.

"I love the sweet taste." Monkey agreed.

Everyone agreed that it was a fabulous drink.

I placed my half-empty cup on the table. "I'm glad you all like it."

They just stared at my drink; something about it caused them to stare.

"S-snowy... i-is that...g-grape j-juice?" Viper asked looking closer.

"Of course it is. What else would i make lemons into?"

"But you can only make lemonade from lemons!" Tigress protested in surprise. "What you did is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, my friend." I stated taking another drink calmly.

"But, grape juice...that requires grapes not lemons," they all stated clearly.

I gave them a death glare. "You are accusing the fact that I the niece of Tai Lung cannot do the impossible?" I said looking hurt.

I forgot about the tenderness about bringing up him. The all remembered it quickly; I could see it in their eyes…

Po's Pov-

We all were still new to the fact that Snowy, SNOWY, was related to Tai Lung. They weren't anything alike. The only thing that made them look related was the fact that she was a snow leopard.

I didn't want to insult her family. So I tried to make it like a joke conversation.

"Are you sure you're related to THE Tai Lung? I mean, you look like you could hurt a fly!" I mocked grinning.

Her eyes went dead serious, "Were you still asleep when you opened the door to the training hall? Or, did you just not see the punching bag go over your head and go down to the market," she then put on a thinking face. "Speaking of which, Shifu should be carrying that back here if I am correct."

"Well, how do we know if that was really you, and not some trick you managed to pull on us?"

"Do you want me to prove it again? This time it will be you instead of the punching bag!" she giggled leaving the room.

"You're on Snow! And if you win, I'll make you my famous noodle soup!" I yelled.

"But Po, you make that almost every night. How is that a reward for her?" Viper asked.

"You see my dear friend; I was going to make it either way. So now, I just need to worry about winning, not baking."

We all stared back at the grape juice. We've never even HAD grapes in the palace. "Then again, I might need to worry about not being turned into a bunny rabbit!"

Shifu Pov-

I was running up the stairs. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I had a feeling that something wasn't going to end well. I was carrying the bunching bag with me. It had slowed down my speed but I was still moving fast. I'd thrown the groceries up on top of the stairs.

'I hope nothing has gone wrong. That would be horrible to know something happened to my students. Especial since I got a new one just the other day.'

When I reached the top of the steps my fear was happening… Snowy and Po were about to duel.

"Are you ready to get your ass whipped girl?" Po taunted.  
>"The only person going to get fucking hurt here is you dumbass!" she replied getting into a fighting pose.<p>

I grinned knowing this was going to be entertaining.

**An: sorry if you read the chapter I had posted. I didn't realize**

**Me: I know this is kind of shorter then my usual chapters. BUT I wanted to make the fight into its own chapter. It's going to be all like (starts talk nonsense and gibberish)**

**Snowy: -grinning- I'm going to win for sure!  
>Po: What makes you think that?<br>Snowy: Don't you know? She's to hyper to let you win!"  
>Tigress: So the more hyper she is the more she lets you win?<br>Snowy: yep, and it's more EPIC (sometimes)  
>the three of them: -stares at me-<br>Tigress: I think it's time we put her in a mental home  
>Po: I agree<br>Snowy: BUT I WOULD DIE!  
>Po: no you just wouldn't be completed…<strong>

**Me: SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! –Turns to reader- I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, AND for reading this. Even if it doesn't make ANY sense at all! ****J**** It does in my mind. –starts to eat chicken-  
>Snowy: umm Sar? R u-<br>me: AHHHH AHHHHH SHIT get this out of my mouth. TO HOT!  
>Snowy: I knew it -_-<strong>


End file.
